


The Arrival

by ChatoyantPenumbra



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga), Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: 5D'S DROPPING IN DUEL LINKS BABY, Magic, Magical Realism, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 17:32:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16045229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChatoyantPenumbra/pseuds/ChatoyantPenumbra
Summary: Yusei Fudo and 5D's will FINALLY be released for Duel Links in only 5 DAYS. To commemorate, Yusei makes his explosive appearance in the World.





	The Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> I was super frustrated with the update, because the update details CLEARLY STATED that 5D's World had officially dropped, only for me to take a shower in a rush and sit down finally to open up the game, and it HADN'T DROPPED. It's dropping actually in 5 days.
> 
> Therefore, with my anger and passion, I JUST HAD TO FUCKING WRITE SOMETHING FOR THIS GUYS I'M SO FILLED WITH HYPE. IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED THE TRAILER THIS IS WHAT THIS FIC IS INSPIRED BY:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eAY2T3pQ1BA
> 
> I AM S O ANTICIPATING ALL OF THE OFFICIAL YUSEI AND ATEM ART. IT HAS ALREADY BEGUN:  
> https://twitter.com/satomasa0628/status/1042624288656809984

The LED display in front of him flickers to life as the duel program starts, at last initiating Speed World. An engine whirs to life, like a stallion’s abrupt whinny, and Fudo Yusei grips the accelerator so tight that his leather gloves creak as they strain around the muscles of his hands; he kicks his foot back onto its heel, and the tires squeal violently against the asphalt, held only in check by the sheer force of the man riding the crimson, metal steed. The rear sends up a giant plume of smoke, the pungent scent of burned rubber filling the air, and the Turbo Duelist lifts his stabilizing foot from the blacktop, plunging forward into the night with a terrifying speed that releases the floodgates of adrenaline into his body.

 

The cold wind of Neo Domino’s dueling lane whips violently against his body, and Fudo Yusei is flying at the speed of light. The lights blur past him. The clear lane-guards light up with repeat after repeat of a display around him. It screams:

 

**DUEL LINKS**

 

The engine whirs faster, Moment spinning seemingly out of control. He’s preparing for something life-changing, something exhilarating; his body is tensing and every muscle is pulling taught under the confines of his pants and jacket that flaps wildly against his chest, beating like a drum and signalling the arrival of something _unstoppable._

 

The lights gather around him. It’s like he’s preparing to Accel Synchro, and with a mighty hand he seizes the card at the top of his deck, feeling the radiation through his entire arm and vibrating into the depths of his very soul; he throws the card down with a mighty blow, smack center on the Duel Disk in front of him, and a green portal behind him shimmers and bursts to life, spinning also out of control like the gear he is— **_the gear he was always destined to be._ **

 

Stardust Dragon explodes from the light, her wings unfurling in a flurry of violent wind that quakes even the foundations of the dueling lane upon which he catapults forward. She ascends sharply into the sky, brilliantly-sparkling stardust blocking the full moon and drenching the night and everything beneath her in its tremulous glitter, and she releases a tremendous roar that can be heard for miles and miles in every direction, jouncing children from their beds to rush to their windows and setting off car alarms as far out as the residential district from the center of the City.

 

All of Neo Domino can feel what’s impending.

 

**Fudo Yusei is seizing Destiny in a way he never has before.**

 

The Champion throws his hand into the air, calling out to the Heavens above, and as if granted their mighty power, Stardust flings herself down to her duelist, her tattered, glistening wings just barely grazing the tops of his fingers as the complete Mark of the Crimson Dragon ruptures to life on his back, the Dragon’s Head searing with such heat that the sanguine can nearly burn a hole through the fabric of his jacket.

 

Shaking the structure of the City again, she roars, one of triumph, victory, excitement. Their souls become one; their thoughts and desires and mission align perfectly, and they can no longer sense where he ends and she begins.

 

 **They are** **_one._ **

 

A shout rips from his throat with the power of a dragon, piercing the air over the high-pitched hiss of his engine and the tornado of air lashing at their bodies, and he flings his pointed finger forward at the blurring road ahead:

 

 _“Kurae_ **_—SHOOTING STAR!_ ** _”_

 

A massive ball of starlight is already forming at the end of Stardust’s snout; she unfurls it with the power to shatter the world with rainbows gathering and splintering into every facet of color imaginable, firing it forward faster than any onlooker can follow, and the road ahead erupts into a portal of light, as if revealing a dimension that had always been there, untouchable without the raw paroxysm of the invincible duel monster’s magic.

 

Mechanics suddenly blur into sight around the light that sticks, the magic staining a deep-sea blue, and Yusei barrels into it with a force that sends a wave of energy throughout all of Neo Domino at that exact time, electronics everywhere failing and flickering back on with an explosion of a power surge.

 

 **“RIDING DUEL,** **_ACCELERATION!!”_ **

 

The Gate fractures and blasts outward like glass; sunlight bathes every inch of his body as he’s launched upwards, airborne, and when he touches down, the tires squeal like mad as the bike snarls to a complete stop and looses smoke in his wake for as long as the tire marks can be found streaked across the road.

 

Stardust lands and screeches her excitement into the sky, rattling the very atmosphere.

 

As Yusei removes his helmet, his heart pounding voraciously against the confines of his ribcage, a deep, resonant voice commands the space for its own, stilling even Stardust who spreads her wings triumphantly around her duelist to display their combined power.

 

Sapphire eyes connect with two individuals standing, waiting expectantly for him just feet away, as if they knew he would arrive now, exactly as he did. They are both much shorter than he, but on the left, a man with wild wine hair with bangs of blonde at the fore carries himself with such dignity and power that Yusei feels the challenge resonate in his soul, and Stardust growls with anticipation. On the right, a much younger boy with a blend of tangerine and cedar locks, cut short and swept back, stands with his mahogany gaze bright with overconfidence and naïvete, but he is nonetheless passionate. He looks nearly bursting with excitement.

 

The King of Games speaks, his lips pulled into a wide smirk, amethyst eyes knowing and wise. Yusei can feel the sparks of something unseen flare to life as the three intersect, their existences grating with suspense in the most thrilling of ways.

 

“Welcome, Fudo Yusei, Stardust Dragon, to the tournament of Duel Links.—

 

**_“Let the games begin.”_ **

  


**Author's Note:**

> I funneled all of my frustration into this so I really hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
